


Broke and Broken (Muke au)

by Piaxiiz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sauce, AU, BoyxBoy, Cashton, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piaxiiz/pseuds/Piaxiiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had writers block FOREVER, so to get rid of it.. New story! Because that's just definitely the best distinction I've ever made.... Anywhore, enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writers block FOREVER, so to get rid of it.. New story! Because that's just definitely the best distinction I've ever made.... Anywhore, enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to writing this, I have a lot planned! :3

"Fûçk you! Get your sorry ass out of here, I never want to see you again!" Amanda screeched at Michael, picking up things from inside their once shared unit. And throwing it out the window. 

"What the fuçk did I even do!" He yelled at his raging, now ex-girlfriend, picking up his belongings that are flying everywhere. She had tears running down her face as she threw what was left out the window. 

"You bloody know what you did you sçumbag!" She yelled back slamming the window shut, she stuck her finger up at him. Before closing the blind forcefully. 

Michael honestly had no idea what he had done, he didn't cheat, he buys her shît. And he pays for the bills %90 of the time, what he did wrong was a complete mystery to him. 

He went to the front door banging on it loudy, "Let me in! Amanda I swear don't make me brake this fuçking door down" he was going to kick the door down with his foot, but she opens up the window. 

"I almost forgot this.." She slipped her engagement ring off her finger, sitting it on the edge of the window.

"Please.. Just leave, otherwise I will call the cops" she gave him a pleading look before shutting the window. Not giving him a chance to response, Michael walked over to the window slowly. Grabbing the silver ring, he stuffed it in his pocket, looking over to his car. 

She had packed his things in boxes and put them in the back if his ute, along with his two guitars. And some other random things. 

"What the hell," He mumbles he got his phone out calling the first person that comes to mind. 

"Hey mum I-" She hanged up as soon as she heard his voice, he just sighed trying someone else he hasn't talked to in a very long time. 

"Ashton! Hey, haven't talked to you in a while" 

\---- 

"Yeah, thanks mate, I should be there at about lunch time tomorrow, maybe later... Okay then bye" He sighed in relief glad he was able to contact someone who's willing to let him stay there for a while. 

He got in his car and started the six hour drive to his old friends house, glad it was night so there isn't much traffic. He just got back from work, we'll he just got fired from his job. Best day ever, Michael thought, first getting fired then crazy ex-girlfriend decided to kick him out for no reason. 

They've been going out for almost four years now, they met at school back in Michael's hometown. They went out for two years, before they decide to move in with each other. But when they did they moved towns, they moved six hours from both there hometowns. And now, two years later and it's one in the morning, Amanda is kicking him out for no bloody reason. 

\----

He came to a stop at a red light, quickly hooking his phone up to his radio and pressing shuffle. 

Just as the light turned green, Bon Iver's cover to skinny love came on and Michael groaned loudly. He loves this song, but it was 'there' song, they used to turn it all the way up why dancing around the living room like idiots. 

It would usually end up with them cuddled up on the couch, Michael would be giving her slow kisses until they ended up falling asleep. 

Flashes of Amanda was flooding Michael's mind, of her smiling, jumping around the room with him like an idiot. Ones of when he proposed to her, it was her birthday and he wanted it to be extra special. So he done the whole beach scenario, sun setting, she was in a pretty dress, they had no shoes on. And why they were walking along the beach he proposed. And the very last image of her was of when she found out her brother killed himself. She was on the floor crying, holding on to the phone tightly. She wasn't even trying to hold back the tears as she cried vionetly, shaking hesterically. That night Michael held on to her, he didn't sleep the whole night. Just held her. 

Tears started to fall from his eyes rapidly, he pulled over to the side of the road. He could feel his cheats heave in from trying to hold it all in, he cursed loudly. Hitting to steering wheel with clenched fists, before letting it all out. Sobbing into his arms, he leaned onto the steering wheel. And all you could hear was the loud horn of his car, it blocked out the sound of his crying. And that's all he wanted, to block out his pain. 

He's been driving for five hours, so when he saw the sign that said there was a motel, he quickly changed his directions for the wooden oak motel. Not caring if he was going to be late to Ashton's, he need a night to himself. 

\---- 

So this is the first chapter, yeaaah. 

I'll try making future chapters longer. 

Roughly done but it's you know done. :L 

If you've read anything of mine, you know I like to jump through different P.O.V's I could write three chapters in third person P.O.V but then write the next ten in different charters before going back to their person. 

Vote~comment~check out any of my other fics? It makes my day. c: 

Bye peoples.


	2. 0.2

Michael's P.O.V 

Once sorting out everything with the short man behind the desk, I went back to the car grabbing a couple things. And throwing them in a backpack, before trying to find my way to room 13. 

Booking a room for one night was cheaper then I thought, the last time I stayed at a motel it was $120 a night. This place was older though, so it was only $70. 

When I found the room I was meant to be staying in for the night, I mentally high-five myself. Glad I didn't have to go searching for an hour just to find my damn room. 

I went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked, weird maybe who ever last used the room forgot to lock it. 

When going inside I saw a little TV, mini fridge, bathroom to the left, and dresser. A little brown table with two chairs and a double bed.. With someone in there. 

"The heck, who the hell are you - get out of my room!" The blonde boy jumped at my harsh tone, sitting up, he looked around dazed. 

"Where am I?" He asked with a quiet voice, is he for real? 

"Your in my motel room, that's where, now if you would kindly leave" His eyes widen for a second, before a look of disbelief crossed cover his face. 

"I-I'm sorry, I was here with my fried and I guess he left last night night out me considering it's daylight outside.." He kept mumbling and I slammed the door shut to get him to shut up. 

"Fine, stay here, I don't care, as along as you don't mind sharing the bed with me" He nodded his head slowly, getting up from his spot on the bed. I noticed scratch marks down his back, along with cuts on his wrist. And a couple if bruises here and there. 

I stopped myself from staring when realising he was only in underwear, I slipped my shoes off. Opening up my backpack, I grab my flask, glad it was filled up with vodka. I took a sip before taking my jeans off and turning back around to the bed. 

He was sitting up under the covers, typing away at his phone, before grunting and chucking it off the bed. I just sighed, sitting next to him I passed him the flask. He took it with a little smile quickly thanking me before chugging some down. 

"I'm Luke, " He said while giving my flask back to me, "I'm Michael" I mumble taking a mouth full of the vodka, of course it burned my throat. But did I care, no, not right at this moment. 

"So, Michael, what's got you traveling this way? It's at least an hour drive back to where I live. And the next closest place would be like five hours away" He grabbed a shirt off the ground, slipping it on probably feeling embarrassed by practically being naked. 

"I barley know you - I don't think I'd be able to tell you anything" 

"Why not tell me? I'm never going to see you again, so you can vent to me with no judge meant.. " 

"Only if you tell me something?" 

"Deal" 

"We'll, my fiancé kicked me out, I lost my job and I'm pretty much broke beside the little bit of money that I splurged on getting this room" 

"Why'd they kick you out?" I just shrugged making him burrow his eye brows. 

"You have to tell me something now" I passed his silver flask waiting for his reply. 

"I Uhm - can't think of anything interesting to say, my life's pretty boring hah" 

"There's gotta be something" 

"Uh, I think my partners cheating on me - not that I care" His words were bitter and I utters for him to continue, to give me more than just that. 

"Let's talk about something else, we'll where are you going to go after this? Live in your car, friends house till you get back on your feet - move back in with your parents?" He passed the flask back to me as I began to talk. 

"Friends house, it's funny because I'm actually nervous for tomorrow when I see him" 

"Why?" 

"I'm not to sure, I've know him forever but I haven't seen him in the last couple of years. Yet he was still kind enough to just give me a couch to sleep on" 

"Maybe it's because if he was in need of a place to stay, you probably would've said you had no room" I hit him on the shoulder, telling him to shut up. 

"Hey! I'm just saying" 

"Yeah whatever" I mumble breathlessly, taking a sip of the clear liquid. 

\---- 

I don't know how we ended up like this, I know know when Luke took my top off. I don't know when I started kissing him, I can barley even remember his touch. Yet it lingers. 

I moved his hair out of his eye, "Didn't you say you were with someone" he frowned at the reminder. Moving his head away from mine, he was sitting on my lap. Arms on both side of my head, as I had my arms around his lower waist. 

"I told you, I think they've been cheating this whole time - I can stop if you want me to" his voice was low and raspy as he started sucking on my neck, "But I don't think you want me to any more than I do" I gulped hard, remembering that I'm never going to see him again. I grapes his face with both hands, kissing him deeply before we slid his tongue in. 

That night was probably the best sèx I've had in a long time. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictions? 
> 
> This took me forever to write, eh, I'm slow sorry. 
> 
> Please point out any mistake I might have made! :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally moves into Ashton's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited because I'm on my phone doing this! Please tell me if you find any mistakes and I'll fix them. :)

Michael left early the next morning, not being able to sleep very well, he just left. He left Luke with nothing but a sticky note saying simply, 'Thanks for the talk, really needed it the sex wasn't to bad either-Mike' 

He knew it was shitty of him, but they both said they weren't going to stay in contact. They were just strangers who shared a memory together, nothing more. That's what Michael convinced himself anyway. 

It wasn't long until he was standing outside of the house that Ashton lived in, fiddling with his car key, he had to take a second to think of what he was going to say and do. What if he doesn't like me anyway, what if I don't like him anymore, Michael thought to himself, worrying about staying with a friend he hasn't seen for a while now. 

He just sucked it up, going to the front door and knocking on it a bit loudly. He didn't have to wait long until the curly haired boy answer the door, bringing Michael straight into a hug. Which surprised him, but he still melted I to the embrace and hugged him back. 

\----

"I'm glad you made it here safe," Ashton said as he gave Michael a can of coke. 

"Uh, yeah, all safe and stuff," Michael's voice was slow and paced, confusing Ashton but he just brushed it off as nerves. 

"So how have you been man? Haven't heard from you in a while," Michael's hands tightens around his drink at the simple question. 

"Well, I was doing good, until you know my fiancé kicking me out - but I saw it coming so I don't really feel.. Effected by it? Yeah, effected by it" 

"Oh" 

"Yeah, but enough about my sappy love life, what about you mate?" Michael put a smile upon his face, it wasn't fake, but he still wasn't in the mood for smiling. 

"I've been alright, I've got a job at target, nothing fancy but it pays the bills," Ashton chuckled and Michael can feel himself feeling less tense. 

"Oh, I've got a roommate by the way, there out right now but should be back by tonight. They were okay with you staying, as long as you weren't 'loud' - here I'll show you you're room" Ashton got up from his seat next to Michael, gesturing for him to follow. 

"This is it!" Ashton excitedly said, opening the door to a plain squad room. That had a double bed, two bedside table and dresser. 

"I never saw you as the type to have a spare room all done up like this," Michael chuckled sitting on the end on the bed. 

"Yeah, well I had to have it done up for when my roommates parents would stay over. They haven't for ages now though, so this can by your room for how long you need." 

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it" 

"Let's go get your stuff from the car shall we," Ashton grabbed Michaels hand and dragged him to his car. 

"I don't have to many things, just these two guitars, three bags and four boxes." 

"Not a lot of stuff at all," Ashton rolled his eyes playfully, grabbing a box and the two bags. While Michael grabbed the two guitar cases. 

"Do you still play the drums?" Michael asked once they were back in 'his room'. 

"If I still had a drum kit I would, kind of busy these days ya know?" Ashton put the box down in the corner, the two large bags onto the bed. 

Once they moved all of his stuff in his room, Ashton had to leave, but gave Michael the spare house key in case he wanted to go out somewhere. 

"Oh and I like the hair! Red suits you" 

"Thanks I like the curls, they look good on you!" 

"Shut up man!" 

Michael was happy to be back here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictions? I would love to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by commenting and leaving kudos! Also, if you could tell me if I've made any mistakes in spelling/my grammar. That'd be grate!


End file.
